Descovering Beauty-(Descobrindo a Beleza)
by Kesi Malfoy
Summary: Quatro anos depois da guerra, um encontro casual com um assistente Hermione nunca esperava ver novamente a leva a questionar a sua vida e descobrir coisas sobre si mesma que ela tinha guardado profundamente enterrada. HG / LM. Um conto de descoberta. Leitores mais velhos só, por favor. Autora:Laurielove Tradutora:Kesi Malfoy
1. Nota da tradutora

**Primeiramente queria agradecer a fofa da Laurielove,por me dar a permissão de estar traduzindo esta história tão MAGNÍFICA.**

**Os capitulos serão postados no fim de semana podendo ser mais de um,dependendo do numero de comentários, é perfeita,não tem como não amá-la!**

**Eu APENAS estarei traduzindo a história,portanto nenhuma palavra contida na história é de minha autoria.**

**Beijos e espero que gostem!**


	2. 1-Encontro

Hermione Granger percorreu as estantes de uma quase deserta Floreios e Borrões com sua maneira intensa e focada habitual. Ela estava à procura de um título muito específico que a iludiu durante semanas e ela tinha ouvido falar que alguém pode ter vendido uma cópia antiga de volta para a loja. Suas bochechas estavam levemente corada com a frustração com a incapacidade do proprietário para mantê-lo de volta para ela, em vez de devolvê-lo ao labirinto de prateleiras que alinharam todas as paredes e corredores. Ela tinha afinal, lhe pedido especificamente. Incompetência alheia nunca deixou de surpreendê-la, e parecia estar piorando como ela ficou mais velha.

Era quase quatro anos desde que ela, Harry e os outros tinham derrotado Voldemort. Quatro anos após sua prisão e tortura na Mansão Malfoy. O mundo era agora um lugar seguro e feliz, em grande parte graças a ela. Sim, ela tinha sofrido, mas tinha valido a pena. Agora que estava tudo acabado. A vida era boa,então as pessoas diziam.

Sua reputação tinha garantido-lhe um bom trabalho no Ministério, em estreita colaboração com Kingsley Shacklebolt, ainda Ministro da Magia. A adulação pública e interesse inicialmente tinha sido intensa. O circo da mídia, festas e eventos, mesmo ela teve que admitir, tinha sido divertido. Ron especialmente tinha gostado de tudo o que a fez acreditar que eles haviam crescido ainda mais. O turbilhão social, tinha pelo menos ajudado a lidar com os dedos persistentes das trevas que a cutucou, invadindo suas horas de vigília e assombrando seus sonhos. Mas depois de alguns meses, o interesse público tinha diminuído, e embora o respeito ea admiração de seus companheiros permaneceram e ainda chamou olhares e sussurros no Beco Diagonal, a vida voltou à normalidade relativa.

Ela e Ron tinha liquidado em o que ela pensava que deveria ser uma vida normal como um casal. Eles tinham nos últimos meses, finalmente se mudado para um pequeno apartamento juntos. No entanto, seu trabalho como consultor de Quadribol e jogador ocasional significava que ele era muito longe, e as tendências trabalhistas de Hermione ainda eram uma fonte de frustração para ele. Mas nas raras ocasiões em que eles tiveram tempo para estar juntos corretamente, isso era bom. Eles ainda estavam felizes, Hermione afirmou.

Como ela examinou as prateleiras com a cabeça e seus olhos borrados. Ela esfregou distraidamente, lembrou de mais uma noite de sono interrompida. Fechando os olhos, cansada, ela descansou a testa brevemente contra a prateleira. Ela não tinha tido uma noite inteira de sono durante o tempo que ela conseguia se lembrar. Não que ela necessariamente queria uma. Por mais que ela ansiava por ele para tirar sua exaustão durante a noite, o sono foi um momento inquietante, inevitavelmente perturbada pela mais escura das lembranças e pesadelos. Ela temia a noite.

Ela estava procurando o livro para pelo menos meia hora em vários locais que poderia ter sido, sem sucesso, o lojista era claramente inútil. A hora de almoço preciosa que o Ministério concedia, estava desaparecendo rapidamente e como seu estômago roncou com petulância, ela percebeu com irritação que ela teria que comer algo antes de voltar para sua mesa. Sua perda de peso foi observada por amigos e colegas de trabalho, e comentada sobre, quase acintosamente por Ron. No entanto, o senso a fez concordar com eles e o orgulho a fez querer silenciá-los. Ela teve uma tarde agitada pela frente e precisava de comida. Ela muitas vezes se perguntou por que ser uma bruxa não permitia o poder de evitar;a fome, a fadiga, o desejo, e outras fraquezas humanas. A vida seria muito mais simples sem eles._ "Sim, mas chato como o inferno", _Harry teria contrariado sem dúvida. Ela sorriu para si mesma.

Hermione suspirou e deixou sua mão cair da prateleira,a qual estava examinando. Ela teria que abandonar sua missão por agora. Ela só tinha estado em seu trabalho por oito meses e tinha feito pouco, mas impressionou. Ela não tinha nenhum desejo de permitir que todos os hábitos ruins fossem inevitavelmente notados, e rastejar atrasada dificilmente foi visto com bons olhos no departamento e seu arraigado respeito pela autoridade duramente morreu. Em qualquer caso, ela não tinha a energia ou inclinação para se concentrar mais. Ela se inclinou para recolher suas coisas.

Ela estava distraída,mas com o barulho da campainha e uma voz falando alto, ecoando de repente e intrusiva no silêncio da loja. A dor de cabeça se intensificou e ela suspirou da insensibilidade de outras pessoas. Mas como a voz perfurou sua psique, ela parou. Um arrepio frio congelou-a no local.

Era uma voz que Hermione reconheceu muito bem. A voz que ela não tinha ouvido por quase quatro anos, de Draco Malfoy.

"Meu período experimental está quase no fim. Será impossível para eles me recusar a posição, depois disso, como você bem sabe."

Hermione não conseguia se mover. Uma onda de náusea tomou conta dela e ela agarrou-se às prateleiras, a cabeça flutuando. Ela amaldiçoou a si mesma por reagir assim. Os Malfoys haviam desaparecido dos olhos do público por quase dois anos depois da guerra. Eles haviam sido poupados de Azkaban devido ao seu arrependimento aparentemente genuína, validada pelo próprio Harry, apesar de ter sido espalhado boatos foram mantidos sob vigilância pelo Ministério de perto e estavam em um programa de "reabilitação" de algum tipo. Mas, recentemente, ficou claro que eles foram re-emergentes na sociedade, tendo sido vistos em várias funções de alto nível, ainda que raramente, ou nunca, juntos. Hermione percebeu que tinha sido apenas uma questão de tempo antes que ela iria encontrar Draco, e ficou chocada e com raiva de si mesma por não estar melhor preparada mentalmente. Fechando os olhos, ela soltou uma maldição em silêncio. Por que tem que ser agora? Ela precisava voltar. Será que isso tem que acontecer em um momento em que ela nem teve tempo nem coragem emocional para lidar com isso?

Ela contemplou a espera, mas o tempo estava se esvaindo rapidamente e ela não tinha como saber quanto tempo Draco demoraria. Ela resolveu sair, cumprimentá-lo rapidamente, mas educadamente passar e seguir em frente. Compondo-se o suficiente para impedir a cabeça de girar e respirando fundo, ela pendurou a bolsa no ombro e correu pelas escadas, segurando a cabeça tão alto quanto podia.

Draco viu quase imediatamente, o seu olhar de desconforto passageiro, mas clara. Sua expressão foi substituída quase que imediatamente por uma lembrança sombria de seu velho sorriso de escárnio, mas Hermione notou que tinha perdido a maior parte de sua amargura arrogante. Draco devia Hermione e seus amigos a sua vida. Cortesia comum era o mínimo que ele poderia oferecer.

"Granger. Tem sido um longo tempo." As palavras foram puxadas para fora de sua garganta, mas foram ditas com integridade.

"Olá, Draco. Você está bem?" Hermione viu o que significa a pergunta. Seu uso de nome surpreendeu os dois. Ela fez um esforço para olhar para ele e quando ela encontrou seus olhos frios, ela viu que eles tinham perdido o brilho malicioso que sempre exibiu em Hogwarts. Ele tinha sido substituído por um vazio cinza que ela encontrou menos agressivo, mas igualmente desconcertante.

"Sim. Muito bem. Estou prestes a iniciar um trabalho de consultoria em Gringotes nas mesas em moeda estrangeira." Sua voz estava cheia de confiança falsa, mas, embora o tom de voz lembrou o velho Draco, faltava-lhe qualquer uma das seus ex-condenações ou garantias. Malfoy continuou com tanta força quanto possível, "Isso me foi prometido, quando eu ainda estava na escola. Já se passaram quase quatro anos desde que ..." Ele deixou suas palavras suspensas. Nenhum deles quiz ser lembrado dos eventos da época. Ele desviou o olhar. Silêncio envolveu os dois rapidamente, mas pesadamente. Então ele ergueu os olhos para Hermione. "Como você está?" Hermione sentiu uma consulta genuína em sua voz.

A profusão de emoções alagou. Este menino ... homem ... que a teve atormentado toda a escola, e, em seguida, foi quase tão responsável pelas mortes dela morte dela e seus amigos, de repente e inesperadamente tão perto, sua proximidade física desencadeou suas lembranças mais sombrias. Mas, olhando em seus olhos e vendo a vida tirada deles, seu senso de decência não poderia abandoná-la e ela sentia tão agudamente a dor que ele deve ter passado, foi evidentemente ainda passando. Tempo tinha passado.

_Perdoar e esquecer. Perdoar e esquecer._ As palavras ecoaram em sua cabeça, soando oca e clichê, mas apelando para seu código de ética, no entanto. Ela se levantou e falou tão claramente quanto podia.

"Estou muito bem, Draco. Obrigada. Você está procurando ... bem ... eu devo ir ... voltar para o Ministério. Talvez nos encontremos novamente em breve ... Adeus."

Não foi o suficiente para conter a onda de desolação que foi brotando dentro dela. Ela precisava sair. As memórias agora inundando seus sentidos estavam sufocando-a. Ela se afastou de Draco em direção à porta, o pânico crescendo dentro dela.

Ela foi interrompido bruscamente em seu progresso por um homem alto, forte, objeto imóvel, fazendo-a ofegar e sacudir-se a frente. Ela se virou para ver que impediu sua saída. Seus olhos caíram sobre as mais negras que maioria das vestes finamente costuradas que ela já tinha visto e ela respirou profundamente em choque. Um cheiro encheu seus sentidos, fazendo sua cabeça girar mais descontroladamente. Era um cheiro profundamente sensual de almíscar e especiarias aromáticas. Um cheiro tão inebriante, ela instintivamente agarrou as vestes na frente para seu apoio. Ela respirou fundo, inevitavelmente, mais uma vez, tentando limpar a cabeça da vertigem um turbilhão que tomou conta dela mas, inadvertidamente, levando-se em mais do que o cheiro, o perfume que ela tinha apenas encontradas anteriormente em momentos de mais profundo perigo, dor e desespero. O cheiro, e as vestes que ela estava agora segurando, poderia pertencer a apenas um assistente. O assistente presente em sua própria tortura e agonia, cúmplice em tudo. O assistente que ela esperava nunca mais ver novamente.

O inevitável pairava sobre ela. Ela levantou a cabeça, passando o tronco sólido, os ombros largos, lentamente, mas em última análise, para o olhar que ela sabia que iria encontrar. Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos cinzentos congelados de Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
